ONLY U
by Redz Zaoldyeck
Summary: Dengan langkah malu-malu Wookie keluar dari kamar. Deg! Bikini itu sangat pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil, ia terlihat sangat sexy dan hot! CHAPPIE 4 DATANG! RATE M! FULL NC! TYPO DIMANA-MANA
1. Chapter 1

.::ONLY U::.

Author::Redz Zaoldyeck

Cast:Ryeowook,Yesung,Sungmin,Kyuhyun

Genre:Hurt/Drama

WARNING:: Yaoi,Boys Love,Male Pregnancy,NC!

Rate: T-M

Disclaimer:FF ini milik Rere. Super Junior milik SMEnt & keluarganya,Ryeowook milik Yesung,Yesung milik Ryeowook tapi Ryeowook juga milik Rere^^v

Summary: menikah dengan orang yang kita cintai dan mencintai kita adalah impian semua orang. Ryeowook berhasil mendapatkan hal itu tapi sedikit demi sedikit sikap Yesung padanya berubah. Bagaimanakah kisah cinta Yesung dan Ryeowook selanjutnya?

=RYEOWOOK POV=

Menikah dengan Yesung hyung adalah kebahagiaan terbesar buatku. Masih ingat dibenakku betapa susahnya mendapatkan ijin dari appa dan ummaku. Yesung hyung,namja yang kucintai ini rela melakukan apapun agar appa dan ummaku mengijinkan kami menikah. Alasan mengapa appa dan ummaku tidak mengijinkan kami menikah adalah karena Yesung hyung adalah anak orang kaya. Di pikiran orangtuaku, anak orang kaya biasanya manja dan selalu merasa dapat memiliki sesuatu dengan kekayaan yang mereka punya. Mungkin alasan itu terdengar konyol tapi begitulah yang ada dibenak appa dan umma. Tapi,Yesung hyung memang berbeda dari namja2 kaya lainnya. Selain karena Yesung hyung termasuk namja yang pintar,Yesung hyung juga mau berkerja keras. Yesung hyung mau menerima tantangan Kangin appa untuk berkerja diperusahaannya. Hasil kerja Yesung hyungpun terbilang sangat bagus karena yesung hyung berhasil menyelesaikan suatu proyek dengan baik. Oleh karena itu,akhirnnya Kangin appa dan Teuk umma merestui pernikahan kami.

Setelah prosesi pernikahan selesai,aku dan Yesung hyung segera menuju ke sebuah villa milik Yesung hyung untuk menikmati malam pertama kami. Aku masuk terlebih dahulu ke villa ini sedangkan Yesung hyung memarkir mobil dulu. Villa ini terbilang cukup simpel namun ketika jendela dibuka,terlihatlah pemandangan pantai yang sangat indah. Ingin rasanya bermain ke pantai,namun hari sudah malam. Mungkin besok hyung akan mengajakku bermain ke pantai^^

Kumasuki kamar kami,terdapat sebuah ranjang king size dengan sprei bergambar Winnie the pooh kesukaanku,TV LED yang berukuran cukup besar,PS3,PS2,komputer, cahaya lampu tidur yang remang2 dan membuat suasana kamar menjadi romantis. Yesung hyung pasti sudah menyiapkan semua ini.

Kurebahkan tubuhku keatas kasur. Hari ini cukup melelahkan, berdiri berjam-jam untuk menyambut dan mengobrol dengan para tamu yang datang ke wedding party. Walaupun melelahkan, bila teringat kalau aku sudah menjadi milik Yesung hyung seutuhnya,semua kelelahan itu hilang berganti dengan rasa bahagia. Aku dan Yesung hyung akan berada di villa ini selama 3 hari 2 malam...Selama 3 hari 2 malam aku akan menghabiskan waktu 24 jam/hari bersama Yesung hyung,pasti menyenangkan, apalagi disini tersedia komputer,PS2 dan PS3,kami bisa bermain seharian sepanjang hari tanpa ada yang menganggu~XD (Sejak kapan Wookie suka maen game?==")

Segera kudekati dan kubuka box yang berada didekat PS2, ada berbagai macam game didalamnya,wah,pasti menyenangkan memainkan semua ini bersama Yesung hyung seharian tanpa harus sibuk memikirkan perkerjaan.

Grep!

Sepasang tangan memelukku dari belakang

"Wookie-ah,sedang apa?"

"Melihat game hyung,ada banyak game,kita akan main yang mana dulu ya?"

"Pilih saja yang mana yang kau suka,yang pasti hyung akan selalu menang darimu"

"Hyung terlalu percaya diri. Wookie ga akan kalah dari hyung. Kita main ini saja"

"Naruto shippuden?Oke,kalau Wookie kalah dari hyung,harus dapet hukuman ya"

"Baik,siapa takut! Hukumannya apa?"

"Hukumannya rahasia hehe. Kalau hyung kalah,Wookie juga boleh memberi hyung hukuman. Sekarang,cepat kau mandi dulu, biar hyung yang siapin gamenya."

"Oke hyung"

Segera aku berdiri,mengambil piyamaku dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Tapi entah kenapa, firasatku mengatakan sepertinya Yesung hyung merencanakan sesuatu. Ku nyalakan shower. Air menguyur tubuhku..dingin~

Hukuman apa yang akan kuberikan pada Yesung hyung bila ia kalah dariku ya? Hmm...Aku akan meminta Yesung hyung untuk memyanyikan lagu setiap kali aku akan tidur selama 1 bulan. Aku suka sekali mendengar suaranya ketika bernyanyi. Aku penasaran dengan hukuman yang akan Yesung hyung berikan padaku bila aku kalah bermain game dengannya. Semoga bukan hukuman yang menakutkan.

Setelah selesai mandi,kukenakan piyama winnie the pooh kesukaanku dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi

"Hyung,giliran hyung mandi" ucapku

"Baik"

Yesung hyung mendekatiku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Deg-deg-deg~Refleks,akupun memejamkan mataku.

"Wookie, kenapa kau menutup mata?Ingin kucium ya?"

"Ti,,tidak kok.." Ku dorong Yesung hyung agar menjauh dariku.

"Lalu kenapa kau menutup matamu? Kau mengira aku akan menciummu ya?Pipimu sampai memerah seperti... "

"Ti..tidak. Sudah sana mandi, hyung bau~"

"haha,,iya iya, hyung mandi sekarang. PS dan gamenya sudah hyung siapkan,kau pemanasan dulu saja"

"Tanpa pemanasanpun aku bisa menang dari hyung"

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu Wookie,kita lihat saja nanti"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Yesung hyung masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Jujur, sebenarnya aku mengira hyung akan menciumku tapi ternyata ia hanya menggodaku. Walau sudah menikah dengan Yesung hyung,aku masih saja deg-deg an bila berada sedekat itu dengannya,wajahku pasti memerah sekali tadi. Akh,sudahlah,lebih baik aku memainkan game ini dulu,sebagai pemanasan,aku tidak boleh kalah dari Yesung hyung,tidak boleh! Kim Ryeowook fighting!

Ketika sedang asyik bermain game,Yesung hyung memelukku dari belakang.

"Hyung,jangan mengangguku,aku sedang latihan nie"

"Kau terlalu serius latihan sampai tidak sadar kalau aku sudah selesai mandi"

"Aku kan tidak ingin kalah darimu hyung"

"haha,,aku juga tidak akan kalah darimu Wookie. Selesai kau bermain game round ini, kita akan membahas peraturan ya"

Segera ku pause game ini

"Peraturan apa hyung?"

"Karena kau sudah mempause,kita akan langsung main setelah aku selesai menjelaskan peraturannya"

"Oke"

"Apapun peraturan dan hukumannya,kita harus tetap setuju dan menjalankannya,oke?"

"Baik,aku tidak takut."

"Oke"

"Kalah sekali,maka yang kalah harus membuka kancing baju piyamanya,berarti kalau kalah ke 6 kali maka harus membuka piyamanya,kalah ke 7 kali harus membuka celana piyama dan kalah ke 8 kali maka kau harus naked"

"Mwo?"

"Bila sampai kalah 8 kali,maka dialah yang kalah dalam permainan ini dan harus menerima hukumannya,bagaimana?Mau tidak mau kau harus setuju Wookie sayang~" Kata Yesung hyung disertai devil smilenya

Apa2an ini,aku harus menang apapun yang terjadi!

To be continue~~

Review please~Follow me on twitter mysilverangel


	2. Chapter 2

.::ONLY U::.

Author::Redz Zaoldyeck

Cast:Ryeowook,Yesung,Sungmin,Kyuhyun

Genre:Hurt/Drama

WARNING:: Yaoi,Boys Love,Male Pregnancy,NC!

Rate: M

Disclaimer:FF ini milik Rere. Super Junior milik SMEnt & keluarganya,Ryeowook milik Yesung,Yesung milik Ryeowook tapi Ryeowook juga milik Rere^^v

Summary: menikah dengan orang yang kita cintai dan mencintai kita adalah impian semua orang. Ryeowook berhasil mendapatkan hal itu tapi sedikit demi sedikit sikap Yesung padanya berubah. Bagaimanakah kisah cinta Yesung dan Ryeowook selanjutnya?

=RYEOWOOK POV=

"Yes!Yes!Yes! Makanya jangan berani2 nantang Wookie buat maen game seperti ini! Yesung hyung ga ada apa2nya!"

"Permainan baru saja dimulai sayang. Ini semua belum berakhir" Kata Yesung dengan devil smilenya

"Aku ga akan kalah dari hyung!" Kataku sambil mempoutkan pipiku

"Arrgh"

Yesung hyung mencubit pipiku

"Kita lihat saja nanti, kau yang akan kalah"

Kamipun melanjurkan permainan. Sudah 5 round kami bermain dan Yesung hyung selalu kalah. Sudah pasti aku yang akan memenangkan game ini karena aku sudah lebih berpengalaman dalam memainkan game ini, ya, semua itu karena Kyuhyun,temanku yang selalu mengajakku menemaninya bermain game.

Sejujurnya aku cukup senang karena Yesung hyung kalah. Kini semua kancing kemeja piyamanya sudah terlepas semua. Kalah sekali lagi, Yesung hyung akan topless... Aaaarggg... Nipple Yesung hyung...aku melihatnya..ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya, padahal Yesung hyung masih memakai kemeja piyamanya, bagaimana kalau ia topless...Aku pasti ga akan sanggup untuk melihatnya. Dia terlalu sempurna. Wajahku pasti sekarang sudah memerah.

"Wookie, kau kenapa?kenapa wajahmu jadi semerah ini?"

Deg! Tangan Yesung hyung menyentuh pipiku.

"Ti..tidak..aku gpp. Ayo kita lanjutkan"

"Baik, untuk yang selanjutnya hyung tidak akan kalah darimu"

Kamipun melanjutkan permainan ini. Tapi, APA-APAAN INI?Kenapa Yesung hyung jadi sehebat ini?Tadi kan Yesung hyung tidak dapat menyerangku sekalipun, kenapa sekarang dia jadi sehebat ini?Aku pasti kalah! Dia sehebat Kyuhyun!

=Yesung POV=

You're LOSE!

Itulah kalimat yang tertera di layar TV, Ryeowook sudah kalah 6 kali berturut-turut dariku.

"Sudah kukatakan,aku pasti menang darimu Wookie"

"Hyung pasti curang! Kenapa hyung bisa sehebat ini?"

"Hyung memang hebat dalam hal apapun sayang. Cepat buka kemejamu,atau mau kubukakan?"

"Ti..tidak,jangan mendekat,Wookie bisa buka sendiri"

Blush! Wookie Topless! Wajah Wookie sangat merah sekarang, ia terlihat sangat lucu dan menggoda. Sabar Yesung, kau harus bersabar dan menunggu waktu yang tepat. Yang penting aku harus menang,menang melawan Wookie dan memberinya hukuman.

Aku mengeser tubuhku dan berada tepat di belakang Wookie yang sedang duduk bersila

"Apa yang ingin hyung lakukan dibelakangku?"

Kulingkarkan tanganku yang masih memegang joystick di pinggangnya.

"Hyung tidak ingin kau kedinginan, dengan begini hyung dapat sedikit menghangatkanmu"

Blush!Wajah Wookie semakin memerah..ia lebih terlihat seperti kepiting rebus sekarang

"Kenapa Wookie kau tidak suka kalau hyung menghangatkanmu?"

"bu..bukan begitu.."

Kukecup tengkuk kanannya,dan ia terdiam seperti membeku

"santai saya Wookie,kita kan sudah menikah dan kau sudah menjadi milikku seutuhnya, ayo kita lanjutkan game ini"

"i..iya"

Kamipun melanjutkan game ini, dan seperti dugaanku, Wookie pasti tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dalam bermain game karena posisiku yang sangat dekat dengannya, dan sekali lagi ia kalah. Ini merupakan salah satu siasatku agar aku dapat mengalahkannya dengan mudah.

"Kau kalah lagi Wookie~~"

"Akh..hyung curang!"

"Curang?bagian mananya yang curang sayang?"

"Hyung jangan dekat2 Wookie"

Wookiepun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan duduk menjauh dariku.

" hyung menganggu Wookie" kata Wookie sambil mempoutkan pipinya

"Menganggu?hyung hanya duduk dibelakangmu agar kau tidak kedinginan,kenapa kau malah mengatakan bahwa hyung curang"

"Hyung menganggu konsentrasi Wookie, gara2 hyung, Wookie jadi kalah"

"Hyung tidak melakukan apa2 padamu kok. bagaimana mungkin hyung menganggumu?"

"Hyung...hyung membuat jantung Wookie berdetak sangat cepat, hyung membuat Wookie deg-degan, hyung membuat Wookie jadi kalah"

"Hahaha,kau sangat lucu Wookieku. Tapi kalah tetaplah kalah,kau harus mematuhi peraturannya Wookie,cepat buka celana piyamamu atau mau kubukakan?"

"Ti..tidak.. Wookie tidak mau! Hyung curang!"

"Tapi kaukan sudah kalah Wookie,kita kan sudah deal dengan peraturannya"

"Tidak! Wookie tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu,hyung akan memaksamu untuk membuka celanamu"

"Tidak!"

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, ia terus mundur dan mundur sampai akhirnya punggung mungilnya menabrak dinding dingin di belakangnya.

"Hyung...hyung mau apa?"

"Hyung tidak akan menyakitimu, kita kan sudah deal jadi Wookie harus mematuhinya"

"Tidak,Wookie tidak mau. Nanti Wookie kedinginan hyung.."

Kuraih kedua tangannya dan menciumnya

"Makanya,jangan menjauh dari hyung, hyung akan menghangatkan Wookie"

"Ti..tidak..Tidak mau.."

"Kenapa?Wookie tidak suka dekat2 dengan hyung?"

"Bukan begitu hyung..."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Wookie..Wookie tidak sanggup berada terlalu dekat dengan hyung..Jantung Wookie berdetak sangat cepat hyung..nanti kalau Wookie kena serangan jantung gimana?"

"Hahaha..kau lucu sekali Wookieku. Apa kau tidak merasa kalau hyung juga deg-degan berada di dekatmu?"

Kuletakan kedua tangan mungilnya didadaku yang sudah tak tertutup kemeja piyamaku

"Rasakan Wookie.. Jantung hyung juga berdetak sangat cepat bila hyung dekat denganmu. Itu semua adalah bukti kalau hyung mencintaimu. Jadi bukan hanya Wookie saja yang merasakannya, hyung juga"

"benarkah?"

"Kau dapat merasakan detak jantungku yang sangat cepatkan?"

"i..iya"

"Kalau begitu,kita sama. Jadi Wookie tetap harus mematuhi peraturan permainan kita"

"Err..bagaimana kalau setelah Wookie kalah ke-8 kali baru Wookie langsung naked didepan hyung?Jadi Wookie akan membuka semuanya sekaligus?"

"Baiklah Wookieku. Hyung akan menuruti keinginan Wookie"

Apapun yang terjadi,kau harus kalah dalam permainan ini, tak akan kubiarkan kau menang Wookie~kekeke

Kamipun melanjutkan permainan ini. Dari permainannya,terlihat sekali kalau Wookie begitu semangat untuk menang. Ia terus menerus menyerangku sehingga aku tidak dapat menyerangnya. Sial! Aku kalah kali ini!

"hore! Akhirnya Yesung hyung kalah lagi!"

"baru kalah ke 6 kali kok"

Kubuka kemeja piyamaku dan Wookie menatapku yang sudah topless

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?terpesona dengan tubuhku ya?"

"hyung ke GR-an!"

"haha..makanya jangan memberi pandangan mesum seperti itu"

"mesum?yang mesum itu hyung,bukan Wookie"

"Tau darimana kalau hyung itu mesum?"

"hyung kan memang mesum. akh,sudahlah ayo kita kita sekarang sama hyung"

"Sama?Kalah sekali lagi saja kau sudah naked,sementara hyung kan masih punya 2 kesempatan kalah."

"ekh,iya-iya."

"Sudah..ayo kita lanjutkan permainan"

You're LOSE!

Finally,akhirnya Wookie kalah!

"Haha..tuwh kan,hyung sudah katakan dari awal kalau Wookie pasti akan kalah dari hyung"

"Hyung kok bisa hebat dalam main game sie?padahal hyung kan selalu menolak kalau diajak Kyu untuk bermain game"

"Sudah sekitar 2 minggu hyung berlatih private dengan Kyu~"

"Omo~hyung curang! Pantesan hyung bisa bermain sehebat itu"

"Nah,karena kau kalah maka kau harus mendapat hukuman"

"Hmm..baiklah,apa hukumannya?"

"Hukumannya mudah kok,Wookie cukup menuruti semua perintah hyung selama 3 hari disini,mudah kan?"

"Err..baiklah"

"Nah,sekarang patuhi apapun yang hyung katakan,jangan menolak karena ini hukuman untukmu~Wookie" Kuberikan devil smile padanya

.::::. .::::. .::::. .::::. .::::. .::::.::::. .::::. .::::. .::::. .::::. .::::. .::::. .::::. .::::.::::. .::::. .::::.

Ku ikat kedua tangannya ke kedua sisi ranjang dengan kain hitam yang sudah kusiapkan.

"hyung,apa yg ingin hyung lakukan padaku?Kenapa hyung mengikatku?"

"Kau cukup diam & nikmati saja sayang,Hyung tidak akan kasar padamu,tenang saja"

Dari wajahnya sudah terlihat bahwa ia sangat takut dengan apa yg akan kulakukan ,inilah yang telah kurencanakan. Aku harus melakukannya sekarang,saat ini juga karna ku sudah tak dapat menahan diriku lagi.  
Ku tutup kedua matanya dengan penutup mata yang biasa kugunakan untuk tidur

"hyung. .apa yang akan hyung lakukan?kenapa hyung menutup mataku?"

"tenang dan nikmati saja,kau pasti akan menyukainya"

"tapi..."

Chu~

Kucium lembut bibir mungilnya,wajahnya langsung memerah. Semakin lama,ciumanku semakin ganas,ku lumat habis bibirnya. kumasukkan lidahku kedalam mulutnya&mengabsen giginya

"hyuuunghh.."

Kulepaskan ciumanku. Wookie pasti kehabisan napas karena ciuman tadi.

Kuelus tubuh nakednya dari dada hingga perutnya,ku kecup leher kanannya,kugigit,hingga menimbulkan kiss mark. ku cium nipple kanannya dan ku lumat.

"ah...hyung.."

Wookie mendesah,suara desahannya meningkatkan lagi bibirnya dan ku lumat,sementara tangan kiriku menyentuh juniornya,mengelus juniornya dan mengocok juniornya. Bila kulepas ciuman ini,pasti Wookie akan terus mendesah. Kulepaskan ciumanku dan beralih mencium nipple kirinya,seperti seorang bayi yang menyusu pada ummanya,sementara tanganku tetap mengocok junior Wookie yang sudah tegang.

"ah..hah..hah.."

Wookie terus mendesah,suara desahannya terdengar seperti nyanyian merdu yang membangkitkan libidoku,juniorku sudah berdiri tegak dan siap untuk bertempur...

Setelah itu,kujilat sedikit demi sedikit ujung junior Wookie,aku tak ingin ia klimaks segampang ingin menyiksanya terlebih dahulu...  
Ku jilat ujung junior dan juga kedua telurnya,menjilat,tidak memasukan/menghisapnya.

"ah..ah..hah..hah..hyuuungh..hen..ti..kann..ge..liih"

"hentikan?kau ingin aku menghentikannya?baiklah,kita hentikan semuanya disini"

Kupasang tampang dingin, Ku buka ikat tangan Wookie&juga penutup memandangku kecewa,ia pasti belum puas&ingin melanjutkan semua .aku berjalan meninggalkannya&menuju ketempat ps2 dan mulai memainkan game lagi

"hyung.."

"hn"

"hyung marah padaku?"

" tidur saja,pasti kau lelah"

"tidak,aku tidak hanya mau tidur dengan yesung hyung"

"tidurlah duluan,aku masih mau bermain"

"hyuuung"

"hn"

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan Wookie ada dibelakangku,ia memelukku dari belakang dan menciumku. kutahan rasa nafsuku untuk menyerangnya. Segera kupause game.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidur"

Wookie tidak menjawab,ia menarik kedua tanganku menuju kearah juniornya. ia mengocok juniornya dengan tanganku.

"ah..ah..haaah..uh.."

Wookie sejak kapan kau jadi anak nakal seperti ini,Wookie? Aku ga akan membiarkanmu klimaks karena hal seperti ini,segera kutarik tanganku. wajahnya terlihat kecewa

"hyunggg"

"kau ingin kita melanjutkannya?"

"i..iya..Tapi jangan ikat dan jangan tutup mata Wookie"

Segera kugendong Wookie dan kujatuhkan dia ke kasur. Permainan sebenarnya baru akan dimulai Wookie~~

To be continue~~

Nantikan Chappie depan yang full NC~XD

Review please~Follow me on twitter mysilverangel


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPPIE 3 HADIR~~WARNING!FULL NC!

Ini pertama kalinya Rere bikin FF NC~Mian ya qlo kurang hot~

Review please!

.::ONLY U::.

Author::Redz Zaoldyeck

Cast:Ryeowook,Yesung,Sungmin,Kyuhyun

Genre:Hurt/Drama

WARNING:: Yaoi,Boys Love,Male Pregnancy,NC!

Rate: M

Disclaimer:FF ini milik Rere. Super Junior milik SMEnt & keluarganya,Ryeowook milik Yesung,Yesung milik Ryeowook tapi Ryeowook juga milik Rere^^v

Summary: menikah dengan orang yang kita cintai dan mencintai kita adalah impian semua orang. Ryeowook berhasil mendapatkan hal itu tapi sedikit demi sedikit sikap Yesung padanya berubah. Bagaimanakah kisah cinta Yesung dan Ryeowook selanjutnya?

Chapter 3

=YESUNG POV=

Kutidurkan Wookie dan segera kutindih tubuh mungilnya, kucium bibir mungilnya, mengulumnya, menghisapnya,kumasukkan lidahku kedalam mulutnya dan mengabsen gigi2nya, dan lidah kamipun saling bertautan. Tangan mungil Wookie memeluk tubuhku dan mulai meremas rambutku, iapun menikmati ciuman kami yang semakin panas ini. Kugesek-gesekkan juniorku yang masih terbungkus celana piyama dengan juniornya. Tangan Wookie turun dari kepalaku ke punggungku, ia mengelus punggungku dan menyentuh pantatku. Kau mulai nakal Wookie!

Ciumanku turun ke lehernya, kucium lehernya,kugigit kecil hingga menimbulkan kiss mark, tanganku tidak tinggal diam, aku mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya, menyentuh dada mungilnya dan menyentuh nipplenya, Ku elus nipplenya, ku pelintir, kucium, dan kugigit-gigit kecil nipplenya. Wookie terus mendesah dengan suara yang terdengar sangat mengoda dan semakin membuat juniorku menegang.

Cukup! Segera aku berdiri dan membuka celana piyamaku sekaligus underwearku.

"Hyung...juniormu.."

Wookie terkejut melihat juniorku yang sudah menegang

"Ini semua karena kau terlalu sexy, Wookie"

Segera kutindih lagi Wookie, namun dengan posisi yang berbeda,

"hyung..kau mau apa?"

Tidak kujawab pertanyaannya, kudekatkan mulutku ke kaki kirinya, kujilat telapak kakinya,kukulum jemari kakinya yang mungil

"akh..hyunghh..geliiihh.."

Aku berpindah kekaki kanannya, kujilat telapak kakinya dan kukulum jemarinya. Wookie terus mendesah, sesekali tubuhnyanya terangkat, kepalanya sibuk menggeleng kekiri-kanan dan tangannya meremas sprei.

" ..hah..hah...akh"

Selanjutnya kubalikkan badanku dan kusentuh juniornya, kuremas dan kukocok-kocok. Ku jilat ujungnya dan telurnya, setelah itu kumulai memasukkan juniornya kedalam mulutku, mengulum, menghisap dan menyedot juniornya seperti sedang memakan permen lollipop

"Akh..akh..ukh..hah..hah..hyuuunghhg..ah..hah..ha.."

Wookie terus menerus mendesah tanpa henti, juniornya sudah sangat menegang.

"Akh..hyuuunggh..ah..ah.. ...mauu..keluaaarrr..akh..hah..hah.."

Kupercepat laju in-out juniornya didalam mulutku

"hyuuuunggghhhhhh..."

Crot!Crott!Crot!

Tubuh Wookie mengelijang kenikmatan, ia sudah klimaks,kucoba menelan seluruh spermanya tapi sebagian menetes keluar. Kubasahin manholenya dengan cairan spermanya.

"Hyuuunghh..."

"Bagaimana?nikmat kan?masih ada yang lebih nikmat dari pada itu sayang"

"Aku..le..lah..hyungghh"

"Tapi aku belum lelah sayang.."

Sekali lagi kukulum juniornya yang basah itu, kuhisap, kusedot, dan kugigit-gigit telurnya, sedikit demi sedikit juniornya mulai bangkit lagi dari tidurnya.

"hyunggh...hah..hah..aaaaargh!"

Wookie menjerit kesakitan ketika kumasukkan jari telunjukku ke dalam manholenya.

"Hyuungh..sakiittt..."

Kugerakkan jariku in out didalam manholenya, holenya masih saja sempit padahal sudah kubasahi dengan cairannya. aku terus melakukan gerakan in out, setelah holenya sudah mulai beradaptasi, kukeluarkan jariku dan langsung kumasukkan 2jari ke dalam holenya.

"Aaaaarggh"

Wookie berteriak kesakitan

"Saakiit hyuunggh..uh..ah..ah"

Aku tak peduli dan terus mengerakan jariku dalam manholenya.

"Uwaaaaakkhh"

Kumasukkan jari ke3ku kedalam holenya. Suara teriakannya lama-lama berubah menjadi suara desahan yang sangat mengeluarkan erangan kenikmatan ketika jariku berhasil menyentuh daging kecil yang membuatnya melayang

"HAAAHH"

Beberapa kali aku berhasil menyodok titik kenikmatannya,wajahnya ketika mengerang merasakan kenikmatan duniawi benar2 teramat sangat membuatku semakin tak sabar untuk bersatu dengannya. Kukeluarkan ke3 jariku.

"hyuunghh"

"Wookieeeh,aku..akan memasukkannya..sekarang..kau..siap?"

"..Lakukan sesuka hyunggh..hah..hah.."

Kulebarkan kedua kakinya dan kutekuk kedua kakinya, kuangkat kedua kakinya kesamping kiri dan mulai mencoba memasukkan juniorku ke dalam man holenya.

"aarghhh..sakiitt.."

"tahanlah sayang, sakitnya hanya sebentar, hyung akan lakukan selembut mungkin"

Kumasukan juniorku secara perlahan,menariknya sedikit dan menghujamkannya lagi. Wookie terus menerus berteriak kesakitan, sejujurnya aku tak sanggup melihatnya kesakitan seperti ini, apalagi ada setitik air diujung membuat wookie menangis! Kuhentikan pergerakanku, juniorku masih masuk di holenya, kuletakan tanganku di wajahnya dan menyeka air matanya

"Wookie,jangan menangis,hyung tidak ingin melihatmu hentikan saja ya?"

"ti..tidak hyuungh..lan..jutkan..lakukan..sesuka..hyunggg..Aku ingin..bersatu..dengan..hyunggg.."

"baiklah, berhentilah meremas tanganmu di di punggung hyung dan cakar saja punggung hyung ketika kau kesakitan agar hyung juga merasakan kesakitan yang Wookie rasakan"

"iya"

Selanjutnya kumulai mengerakan juniorku in out didalam hole wookie. Sesekali berhenti agar holenya dapat beradaptasi dengan juniorku.

"Wookieh..tahann ya"

Kukeluarkan juniorku hingga tersisa ujungnya saja dan langsung kuhujamkan dengan cepat ke dalam holenya

"AARGGGHH"

Wookie berteriak,kuku-kukunya mencakar punggungku. Sakit! Tapi aku yakin sakit yang ia rasakan lebih dari ini.

"akh..hah..HAH..ukh..hum..haha..HAH.."

Lama kelamaan Suara erangan kesakitanya berubah menjadi desahan setiap kali juniorku berhasil mencapai titik kenikmatannya, ia mengeluarkan suara desahan yang sangat mengoda, ingin sekali kurekam suara desahannya agar dapat kudengar setiap saat.

Chu~

Kubungkam desahannya dengan mungilnya memeluk tubuhku dan mendorong tubuhku agar tidak ada jarak lagi diantara kami

"Wookieh..jangan mendorongkuh..aku beratt lho.."

"akh..hah..gpp..huh..hah..faster..harder..hyuunghh..hah..hah"

Kau mulai nakal Wookie, akan kuturuti permintaanmu. Kupercepat laju kocokan juniorku dalam manholenya dan aku mulai bermain kasar dalam menyodokan otomatis juniorku semakin keras & cepat dalam menumbuk daging kecil yang merupakan titik kenikmatannya

"HAH..HAH..HUH..UKH.."

Kucium lagi bibirnya dan ciuman kami semakin ganas disertai erangan tertahan yang terus keluar dari mulutnya.

"hyuunggh...ugh.."

Kulepas ciumanku

"akuhh...hampir..sampai..hah..hahh.."

"keluarkann..sayang.."

"hah..hah..ukh..AAARGHH"

Crot!crot!crot!

Sperma wookie menyembur membasahi perutnya dan perutku

"Kau..lelah?"

"iya..."

Kujilati sperma yang berada diperutnya

"geliih..hyunggh"

"Wookie,kau tidak boleh istirahat sebelum aku lelah"

"ti..tidak..akuh..lelah..hyuungh"

"aku belum keluar sekalipun Wookie, kau tidak kasihan pada juniorku yang terus tegang ini?"

Wookie melihat kearahku dan juniorku yang masih menegang

"Bantu aku menidurkannya ya,Wookie"

"hum"

Wookie bergerak bangun, ia mendorongku yang tadi sedang duduk, sehingga kini aku yang dalam posisi menyentuh juniorku, mengocoknya, dan langsung memasukannya kedalam mulutnya. Ia terus mengerjai juniorku. Kali ini akulah yang mendesah, tak kusangka Wookie dapat melakukan hal ini padaku. Kau nakal Wookie!

"cukup..ayoh..masukkan.."

Wookie berhenti melakukan berjongkok diatas juniorku dan mulai berusaha memasukan juniorku ke dalamnya ,ku pandangi punggung mungilnya yang berada tepat didepanku..sangat sexy.

"Akh..hah..hyuungh.."

"pelan2 sajah..Wookieh.."

Setelah semua juniorku berhasil masuk ke dalam holenya, ia mulai menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun diatas mungilnya bergerak kebelakang, mencari tanganku, meminta agar tanganku berada dipingangnya. Suara desahannya terus lama, wookie semakin cepat & keras dalam menghentakan ia sangat ketagihan ketika juniorku berhasil menyentuh titik kenikmatannya

"akh..hah..hah..hum..ukh..AARGH.."

"akh..akh..hah.."

Suara desahan kami terus terdengar memenuhi yang sempit terasa menjepit juniorku ,ia tidak hanya melakukan gerakan maju mundur tetapi sesekali memutar.. Kamipun terus mendesah dan mendesah. Perlahan ,tempo kecepatannya menurun,ia berhenti bergoyang,tangannya menyentuh tanganku.

"hyuunghh..akuh..le..lah..hah..hah"

Segera kuangkat tubuhku menjadi duduk,memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"menungginglah..biar akuh..yang..bergerak.."

Tanpa mengeluarkan juniorku dari holenya,kami mengubah posisi,kini ia menungging dan aku berlutut dibelakangnya.

"aku mulai yah.."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya,aku mulai menyodok holenya.

"akh..hah..AAARGH..hah..hah.."

Desahan terus keluar dari mulutnya,dengan posisi ini,juniorku dapat dengan mudah menumbuk titik tempo maju mundurku,rasanya sangat nikmat!

"hyuungh...akuh..hah..mauh..hah..kelu..ar.."

"ta..hann..kita..barengan.."

Semakin kupercepat&kuperkeras sodokan juniorku..

"AARGH"

"HYUUNGH"

Crot!crot!crot!

Aku dan Wookie keluar menyembur didalam holenya sementara spermanya keluar membasahi juniorku dari dalam holenya dan aku menjatuhkan tubuhku kekasur,lelah sekaligus nikmat. Wookie bergerak mendekatiku dan menjadikan tangan kananku sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Ia memiringkan badannya kearahku dan tangan kanannya memelukku. Aku ikut memeluknya.

"Wookie..saranghae"

"Nado"

"Mian..hyung sudah membuatmu menangis"

"tidak apa2 hyung...Wookie senang bisa bersatu dengan hyung. Hyunglah yang pertama bagi Wookie"

"Wookie juga yang pertama bagi hyung"

Kukecup keningnya. Saranghae Wookie3

"Wookie..apa kau lelah?"

"iya..hyung"

"Kita main sekali lagi ya?"

"TIDAK!"

To be continue~~

Review please~Follow me on twitter mysilverangel


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeong~Rere is back^^ adakah yang kangen dengan Rere dan kelanjutan FF nie?

Mian ya Rere updatenya lamaaaaa banget,lagi sibuk dengan PR dan tugas2 kelompok yang menumpuk m.m

review please~semakin banyak Review,Rere semakin semangat buat ngetiknya~

Happy reading^^

.::ONLY U::.

Author::Redz Zaoldyeck

Cast:Ryeowook,Yesung,Sungmin,Kyuhyun

Genre:Hurt/Drama

WARNING:: Yaoi,Boys Love,Male Pregnancy,NC!

Rate: M

Disclaimer:FF ini milik Rere. Super Junior milik SMEnt & keluarganya,Ryeowook milik Yesung,Yesung milik Ryeowook tapi Ryeowook juga milik Rere^^v

Summary: menikah dengan orang yang kita cintai dan mencintai kita adalah impian semua orang. Ryeowook berhasil mendapatkan hal itu tapi sedikit demi sedikit sikap Yesung padanya berubah. Bagaimanakah kisah cinta Yesung dan Ryeowook selanjutnya?

**Chapter 4~**

**=RYEOWOOK POV=**

Euhm..Badanku mengeliat..Silau~ Sinar matahari masuk ke kamar dan tepat mengenaiku

"Wookie~Ayo bangun~~Sudah pagi lho, hyung buatkan sarapan untukmu..."

Kutarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuh nakedku. Tubuhku masih terasa sangat lelah setelah melakukan 'itu' semalaman bersama Yesung hyung. Karena Yesung hyung yang sangat bersemangat, kami melakukannya sebanyak 5 ronde. Akibatnya tubuhku terasa sangat lelah dan lemas.

"Wookie~~ayo bangun"

Yesung hyung naik kekasurku dan menarik selimutku

"Hyuuung...Wookie masih ngantuk..."

Yesung hyung mendekatkan kepalanya ke telingaku dan berbisik padaku

"Kalau kau tak juga bangun, kita lanjutkan permainan semalam~~"

"ANDWAE!"

Secepat kilat aku bangun dan mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk disebelah Yesung hyung. Kutarik selimut untuk menutupi dadaku yang masih naked.

"Awww~"

Bagian bawah tubuhku terasa sakit~akh, ini pasti Yesung hyung yang terus mengenjot tubuhku semalam.

"Ada apa Wookie?"

"Sakit hyung.."

"Jinja?Mian Wookie~"

"Ne.."

'Cuma dengan kata mian, rasa sakitnya tidak hilang hyung' batinku

Aku lalu berusaha bangkit dan berjalan menuju kekamar mandi.

Ugh..Rasanya kakiku lemas dan holeku terasa sangat sakit..

"Gyaaaa"

Secara mendadak Yesung hyung mengendongku ala bridal

"Kau mau mandi kan Wookie? Hyung antar kau ke kamar mandi dan kita mandi bersama saja ya" Ucap Yesung hyung disertai dengan evil smilenya

"Andwae!"

Pasti Yesung hyung akan mengerjai tubuhku lagi.

"Kau harus mematuhi semua perintahku Wookie~"

.::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::

=AUTHOR POV=

Air shower mengalir membasahi tubuh Ryeowook dan Yesung yang sudah naked.

"Aahh..ng..oh...uh.."

Ryeowook tak henti-hentinya mendesah karena aktivitas mulut Yesung. Yesung mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook sehingga nipple Ryeowook tepat didepan mulutnya. Ia terus menjilat, mengigit kecil, menghisapnya kuat2 dan mengulumnya bergantian kiri dan kanan. Nipple itu semakin lama semakin menegang dan membuat junior Ryeowookpun ikut bangun dari tidurnya

"Kau tampak begitu sexy dalam keadaan basah seperti ini" Ucap Yesung sambil melihat wajah merah Ryeowook yang seperti kepiting rebus itu.

"Hyuuungghh.."

Yesung mengendong Ryeowook dan mendudukkannya di pinggir bathtube. Ia lalu mencium bibir Ryeowook, melumatnya dan menghisapnya. Tangannya tidak diam begitu saja. Tangan kirinya memegang kepala Ryeowook, meremas rambut cokelatnya dan mendorongnya sehingga bibir mereka semakin bersatu. Sementara tangan kanannya bermain dikedua nipple Ryeowook.

"euhm..."

Ryeowook mendesah, tangan kanan Yesung bermain dengan sangat nakal dikedua putingnya secara bergantian. Ia meremas, memelintir dan mencubit-cubit nipple yang sudah menegang tsb.

Ciuman mereka bertambah panas, Yesung memasukkan lidahnya dan menautkan kedua lidah mereka. Tak lupa ia mengabsen gigi Ryeowooknya. Ketika merasa kehabisan nafas, Yesung melepas ciuman tsb. Keduanya terlihat kehabisan nafas dan berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Yesung meninggalkan Ryeowook yang berendam dalam bathtube, lalu ia berjalan menuju ke shower. Ia mandi dibawah shower tsb sementara Ryeowook hanya melihatnya. Ia terkagum melihat tubuh Yesung yang terkena siraman air itu, ia terlihat sangat sexy~

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu Wookie~Kau terlihat seperti orang yang mesum"

Perkataan Yesung menyadarkan Ryeowook. Ia lalu menundukan kepalanya agar dapat menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Yesung tersenyum menang, ya, ini sesuai dengan rencananya. Ia lalu melihat junior Ryeowook yang sudah menegang berbeda dengan juniornya yang masih tertidur. Selesai mandi, Yesung mendekati Ryeowook

"Wae hyung?Gyaaaaaa"

Yesung kembali mengendong Ryeowook dan membawanya ke bawah shower.

"Sekarang giliran kau yang mandi, biar hyung yang mandikan"

Ryeowook berdiri dibawah shower sementara Yesung sibuk menyabuni seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hyuuunghh...ah"

Ryeowook mendesah karena sekali lagi Yesung mempermainkannya, Yesung menyabuni bagian atas tubuh Ryeowook terlebih dahulu, namun ia berlama-lama dibagian nipple Ryeowook, ia memelintir dan mencubit nipple yang sudah tegang itu.

Setelah itu ia menyabuni bagian bawah Ryeowook, dan sekali lagi ia mempermainkan Ryeowook. Ia berlama-lama menyabuni junior Ryeowook. Ia mengocok junior Ryeowook sehingga Ryeowook terus mendesah.

"Hyung...ah..uhhh..hentii..khann"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Yesungpun menghentikan kocokan pada junior Ryeowook. Ia tersenyum evil ketika melihat raut wajah Ryeowook yang menginginkan hal lebih.

Setelah itu selesailah acara mandi bersama dan rencana Yesung sepertinya berjalan dengan lancar. Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Yesung dan Ryeowook menuju ke meja makan.

"Nah, mari makan~" Ucap Yesung yang disambut dengan pout Ryeowook

"Wae Wookie? Masakan hyung enak lho"

"ne hyung"

Yesung tertawa dalam hati, Ryeowook pastinya masih merasa kesal karena tadi dia belum klimaks. Tapi begitulah Yesung, ia senang mempermainkan Ryeowooknya.

Yesung dan Ryeowookpun makan dalam diam. Keduanya sibuk menyantap nasi goreng yang dibuat oleh Yesung.

"Bagaimana Wookie, nasi gorengnya enak kan?"

"Ne"

"Sudah sejak dulu hyung bisa masak, hanya saja hyung malas memasak"

"..."

Acara makan berlangsung dengan dingin~Yesung sesekali melontarkan pertanyaan yang hanya dijawab singkat oleh Ryeowook. Selesai makan Ryeowook menuju keruang tengah untuk menonton tv sementara Yesung masuk kedalam kamar.

**=RYEOWOOK POV=**

Yesung hyung menyebalkan! Ia pasti sengaja membuatku terangsang dan meninggalkanku seperti itu! Aku akan mengacuhkannya seharian!

Kuputuskan untuk menonton tv yang ada di ruang tengah, kutolak ajakan Yesung hyung untuk menonton dikamar. Pasti Yesung hyung akan menyerangku lagi jika aku berduaan dengannya dikamar.

Entah mengapa, tidak lama kemudian tubuhku terasa panas. Kenapa?

Grep! Sepasang tangan memelukku dari belakang.

"Wookie-ah"

"hyuuunghh.."

Yesung hyung lalu duduk disebelahku dan memelukku. Ternyata Yesung hyung berganti baju dari baju tidur menjadi kemeja dan celana pendek. Yesung hyung tidak mengancingkan kemeja bajunya sehingga nipplenya terlihat olehku. Entah kenapa tanganku bergerak menuju nipplenya dan menyentuhnya

"Wookie!"

Yesung hyung mengengam tanganku, mengehentikan gerakanku, mata kami bertemu dan akhirnya kamipun berciuman. Lagi..Lagi..aku menginginkannya..sangat ingin... Ciuman kamipun bertambah panas. Aku berusaha mengimbangi permainan lidahnya namun tetap saja kalah

"uhm...hum..."

Tangan Yesung hyung membuka kancing kemeja tidur yang ku kenakan dan segera mempermainkan nippleku yang entah sejak kapan menegang. Tubuhku terasa panas..aku ingin lebih..lebih dari pada ini..aku sangat ingin bercinta dengan Yesung hyung..saat ini juga!

Yesung hyung melepaskan ciuman kami dan melihat kearahku.

"Wookie, hyung punya hadiah untukmu. Dan kau harus menerimanya"

Hadiah?Disaat seperti ini?Aku tidak butuh hadiah! Yang aku inginkan junior hyung masuk ke holeku saat ini juga!

"apah..?"

"Nih, cepat masuk ke kamar dan pakai ini! Aku tak menerima bantahan, kau harus menuruti peritahku!"

"hyunggg..."

"wae?"

"aku tidak butuh hadiah...ayo kita lanjutkan..."

"no-no, pakai ini baru kita lanjutkan. Cepat pakai ini! Ini perintah!"

Huh, Yesung hyung menyebalkan! Ku ambil bingkisan dari Yesung dan membawanya masuk kekamar.

WHATTT? Apa ini? Ini kan bikini yeoja? Yesung hyung mau aku pake ini?

"Wooke~kau harus pakai itu sekarang juga! Ini perintah" Ucap Yesung hyung dibalik pintu kamar

What the f*ck! Yesung hyung menyebalkan!

**=YESUNG POV= **

Yes! Rencanaku sukses! Wookie pasti sedang horny berat dan dia akan terlihat semakin sexy dengan bikini itu!

"Wookie, kalau sudah selesai cepat keluar!"

Klek! Pintu kamar terbuka.

"Hyuungg.." Kepala Wookie nongol dari balik pintu

"Wae?cepat keluar"

Dengan langkah malu-malu Wookie keluar dari kamar. Deg! Bikini itu sangat pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil, ia terlihat sangat sexy dan hot! Kalian mau tau bikini seperti yang kuberikan untuknya? Bikini extreme~Bikini tsb hanya menutupi bagian nipple Wookie sehingga dada putihnya terekspose, bagian punggungnya hanya terdiri dari tali2 yang digunakan untuk mengikat agar bikini tsb agar tidak jatuh. Bagian bawahnyapun hanya bagian depan yang menutupi junior Wookie, sedangkan bagian belakangnya menampilkan bongkahan pantatnya yang menggemaskan.

"Hyuuunggg...Wookie ganti lagi yaa.."

"ANDWAE! Kau harus menari striptease!"

"Ani...hyuuung..Wookie ga mau.."

"Kau harus mau Wookie,ini perintah!"

"Ani..Wookie ga tau caranya menari seperti itu..."

"Hyung sudah menyediakan pole(tiang) itu untukmu, menarilah dengan itu."

Wookie memandang ke tiang kecil yang berada di dekatnya.

"Baiklah! Wookie akan menari dan hyung akan menyesal menyuruh Wookie menari dengan pole ini!" ucap Wookie sambil mempout kan bibir mungilnya.

Kau sangat lucu apalagi ketika kau marah,Wookie. Baiklah kita lihat seperti apa kau akan menari dalam keadaan horny seperti sekarang.

Wookie mengambil pole tsb, menyentuh pole itu dari ujung ke ujung dengan jari-jari lentiknya lalu mencium dan menjilat pole tsb. Ia lalu berdiri didepanku, menaikturunkan tubuhnya dipole tsb,ternyata Wookie menggesek-gesekkan juniornya dengan pole tsb.

"ahh..ahh.."Wookie mendesah, suaranya terdengar sangat mengoda di telingaku.

Sabar! Aku harus bersabar! Ini belum waktunya...

=RYEOWOOK POV=

Yesung hyung,,Wookie akan bikin hyung cemburu sama pole ini!

Aku terus menggesek-gesekkan tubuhku,tepatnya juniorku ke pole tsb. Sejujurnya rasanya sangat nikmat, tubuhku sudah terasa sangat panas.

Yesung hyung mengambil ponselnya dan memainkan game, ia hanya melihatku sesekali dengan wajah datarnya , apakah aku kurang hot?

"ahh..ahhh.."

Kuhentikan menggesekkan pole tsb,aku lalu tertidur dilantai,tangan kiriku mengenggam pole tsb, mulutku mengulum pole tsb sedangkan tangan kananku mengeluarkan juniorku dari segitiga tsb dan sibuk mengocok juniorku yang sudah sangat menegang.

Sret!

Yesung hyung menarik tangan kananku

"Kau tidak boleh mengeluarkannya dari underwearmu!" ucap Yesung dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam

Aku lalu memasukkan juniorku, rasanya sangat sempit karena juniorku sudah sangat menegang. Aku kembali menggesek-gesekkan pole tsb pada juniorku dan kedua tanganku sibuk memelintir nippleku.

"ahh..ahh..aahhh..hyuuunghh"

"wae?"

"ahh...ahh..yeh..sunggg..hyuuunghh.."

Ughh..Yesung hyung tetap bersikap cuek! Apa yang harus kulakukan?aku sangat menginginkan 'itu' sekarang...Aha..aku ada ide..

Ku ambil hole tsb dan mulai menungging, menggesek-gesekan pole tsb ke holeku yang masih tertutup tali underwearku. Karena ukuran tali tsb kecil,pole tsb dapat menyentuh holeku secara langsung dari samping.

"ahh...aaaahhh.."

Rasanya sangat nikmat, aku membayangkan pole ini sebagai junior Yesung hyung. Aku tidak hanya menggeseknya tapi menekan-nekan pole tsb ke holeku. Walaupun hole ku masih terasa sedikit sakit, tapi aku menginginkannya...

"Hentikan!"

Yesung hyung mengambil pole tsb dan segera melemparnya.

"Yang boleh masuk ke holemu hanya aku, Wookie"

Yesung hyung mendorongku, dan menindih tubuhku. Bibir kami bertemu.

Ciuman yang sangat kuinginkan saat ini.

Yesung hyung menciumku,mengigit bibirku..Kamipun saling menautkan lidah dan bertukar saliva

"hyuuunghh.."

"Kau sudah membuat juniorku bangun,Wookie..Kau harus menerima hukumannya,Wookie" ucap Yesung hyung dengan evil smilenya

Hukuman?Lagi?Andwae!

To be continue~~

Review please


End file.
